You Belong With Me
by Tairulz
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song, please don't die of cheesy-ness! :P Also this is my first attempt at writing actual romance into a story, Any good? Let me Know! :D (I hope ..) Not really sure what rating this should be, oh
1. You Belong with Me - Songfic

_**Now, i very well know i should have been writing P.O.T.W but this just randomly popped into my head, totally random!**_

_**And also, i was busy. My friend's birthday party, than my little sisters! (Little sister's party took all of sunday, my friend's took all of saturday.) Not much time to write a full out chapter, but just enough to write this.**_

_**F.Y.I this is a **__**Soul x Maka**__**, they're my FAVORITE couple of all time, and that isn't likely to change anytime soon.**_

_**And if you don't like Blair being the bad guy, don't read this. SOMEONE had to do it after all, and i settled for Blair. No offence to her, i love seeing soul's reaction when he gets "Boob Squished" XD**_

_**Most of the time i don't even listen to Taylor Swift, i generally listen to S.O.A.D or old rock style kinda songs. But i don't judge, if you DO like taylor swift, then goodie! :) and if you DONT, please don't be too harsh with the flames.**_

_**I own neither soul eater or taylor swifts music. (Obviously… =_=)**_

_**(And also on a side note, this is my very FIRST songfic, ever.)**_

_**I know its kinda long, but is it any good? Let me know...**_

_**"You belong with me - By Taylor Swift"**_

_**Lyrics will be **__**underlined**__**, and any extra notes will be in bold.**_

_**Oh, and also soul's on the football team, no Kishins or anything.**_

_**This probably won't turn out as well as i thought it would, but enjoy anyway! :D**_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

Soul sighed in irritation, honestly women could be so sensitive sometimes! He had just made an offhand comment about a girl in class **(Not maka)**, but his girlfriend, blair, had taken it the wrong way, yet again.

He was sitting on his bed in his third story apartment, trying to calm his fuming girlfriend of two weeks on the other end of the phone.

_**She doesn't, get your humor like i do…**_

Finishing his call, he looked across the street to the third story on the opposite side of the road, to where his best friend and neighbour, maka, lived. She would have laughed at the joke he made, but not blair, blair never liked his style of jokes, but maka did, she always laughed.

_**I'm in the room, its a typical tuesday night**_

_**Im listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

Maka looked up from her stereo, which was currently playing "welcome to the jungle" By guns 'n' roses **(Sorry guys i like that song) **and to her window to her neighbour, soul's window which was the same height as hers across the street.

_**She'll never, know your story like i do…**_

She and soul were great friends, she had told him about her no good cheating father and problems with trusting men, and he had listened to every word. Just as she had listened to his never being good enough for his rich snobby parents, always being compared to his older brother, until he moved here, away from them. They trusted each other.

_**But she wears short skirts**_

_**i wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers**_

Soul had just scored another touchdown for the school's football team, and the cheerleaders, led by Blair, were cheering him on. They were all in skimpy, tight fitting clothes, Blair being the smallest-clothed of them all.

Maka sat alone in the stands, never being noticed, always invisible. _Im always invisible, especially when there are big-chested girls like blair around, _she thought miserably. Not noticing Soul's brief glance around, wondering if his best friend had come to the game. Probably studying, he decided with a shrug, and walked off to join Blair.

_**Dreaming about the day**_

_**when you wake up and find**_

_**That what your looking for**_

_**Has been here the whole time**_

As maka later thought about soul and blair, she couldn't help but being a little jealous. After all, she had never had a boyfriend, and wasn't so sure she wanted one. **(The previously mentioned men trust issues)**

But over time, she had realised something. Soul was the one guy she could trust, who would never let her down. No matter how many endless Maka-Chops she gave him for being an idiot, he was the only one she really trusted. And she realised something else on that day too.

She was in love with soul.

_**If you could see **_

_**that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me…**_

They had a method of communication **(I kinda borrowed it from the actual music video, all credit for that goes to Taylor Swift again) **that they didn't have to be able to hear, just to see the other's window.

They held up card with messages to their window, the other person would reply with another written card message, until one had to go, or they shut their curtains. And both of them liked it that way.

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn-out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**_

_**"Hey, isn't this easy?"**_

They always hung out, when she wasn't studying for the next test, or when blair wasn't nagging soul for another date, or just attention. They would just wander the streets of death city, **(No kishins) **and talk about sometimes the simplest of things. Once in a while laugh at a joke the other had made. _This is the best part of my day, _maka thought, looking into her best friends deep, ruby red eyes, him not noticing her gaze.

_**And you've got a smile**_

_**that can light up this whole town...**_

She really liked seeing him smile. Most people would falter once they saw his sharp pointy teeth, but Maka though it looked cool. It made her day when she could see him not smirk, but a real genuine smile.

_**I haven't seen it in a while**_

_**Since she brought you down…**_

He rarely smiled anymore, ever since Blair asked Soul out, he always looked tired, and stressed. He worked longer and more often, to support both his own rent, and she made him pay for all of her growing demands, and spoiled attitude.

Maka couldn't help feeling a bit resentful towards blair. She hated to see soul down in the dumps like this, but he didn't open up to her anymore like he used to. It made her sad to see him depressed like this.

_**You say you're fine, i know you better than that**_

_**What you doing with a girl like that?**_

Blair was the queen of the bitchy, mean popular girls, all the girls were jealous of her generous curves and seductive looks. Soul was the star of the football team, the "Cool Guy" of the school, all the guys were jealous that he was dating blair, and not them.

Maka knew blair only wanted soul because he was popular, everyone at her school was shallow like that. With her non-existent chest size, and plain looks, no guy had even given he a second glance. So why was soul dating her? She didn't know, it wasn't up for her to decide.

_**She wears high heels**_

_**I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And i'm on the bleachers…**_

Maka was jealous, she admitted it, seeing Blair kiss Soul in the hallways between classes, Soul still wasn't smiling, he hardly ever did anymore.

Blair had giant boobs to shove in souls face **(Haha get it? XD )**, maka had none. Blair had long straight purple hair down to her hips, maka had ash-blonde pigtails hanging either side of her head. Blair was pretty much better than maka in every way. So it made more sense for soul to date Blair, rather than plain old her.

That didn't mean she had to like it.

_**Dreaming bout the day**_

_**where you wake up and find**_

_**That what your looking for**_

_**Has been here the whole time**_

She was always there, always willing to help, but he almost never noticed. When he did, it was a half-assed wave, why couldn't he see that blair was using him? The day before blair asked soul out, she had broken up with her last boyfriend over something stupid. Blair was using Soul to make him jealous, kissing him just for show, and taking his money.

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one that understands you**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see,**_

_**You belong with me? **_

It hurt Maka to see Soul being used in such a way. She had tried to tell him, told him he was being used, but Soul chose to be stubborn, and defend his "Girlfriend". They had a big argument, which resulted in her Maka Chop-ing soul, and running away, almost crying.

_**Standing by and waiting by your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know, baby**_

_**You being with me?**_

_**You belong with me…**_

She had waited on his back doorstep for what seemed like hours for him to come home that night, when he did, he was shocked by what he saw.

A disheveled looking Maka, her pigtails almost out and hanging low and limp on her head. Her clothes messy and skewed, which was very unlike her, her green eyes red and puffy from crying, something she almost never did. To sum it all up, she looked like utter crap, an immense feeling of guilt washed over him, he had done this? To his own best friend?

He took her inside, and when she had a cold the next day from waiting in the rain, without a second thought he took good care of her. Of course this had set Blair off again, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

_**Oh, i remember you were driving to my house**_

_**in the middle of the night**_

A knocking at the door at 3:00 am roused a sleepy Maka from bed, when she answered her door, she was surprised to see an upset looking Soul. She gasped when she saw his black bruise over his eye and cut lip. And a few other wounds that made her heart ache.

_**Im the one who makes you laugh**_

_**When you know your'e bout to cry**_

Blair had finally done it, she had broken Soul's heart. Maka honestly wanted to go over to that slut and slap her until her face turned as purple as her hair. But taking care of soul was more important.

Blair had harshly broken up with Soul, then right in front of him had a passionate reunion with her ex-boyfriend. But then she had gone too far, setting her new boyfriend up to fight Soul. She had watched laughing as he received each wound, and a crowd formed, as always with fights like these, but no-one helped.

He couldn't find his motorbike **(It was smashed) **so he limped himself over to Maka's house. She instantly freaked out, and practically dragged him inside to her couch to see his wounds, where he passed out.

_**I know your favourite songs**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams **_

_**think i know where you belong**_

_**Think i know its with me…**_

It was over, and Soul was crushed. He had honestly given dating Blair a chance, and this is what he got? Why bother with women, they only break you heart.

_**Cant you see **_

_**that i'm the one the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me?**_

But wait, what about maka? Maka had always been there for him. She had listened to every word about his past, and accepted him for who he was. Blair had only gone with him when he took her to expensive places, or was only happy when he bought her something and gave her money for clothes and make-up and things like that.

Maka was his best friend, when she saw his red eyes and sharp teeth for the first time, she smiled at him and told him they looked cool. Blair, however, had offered to take him to get his "Tooth Problem" fixed.

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor**_

_**All this time, how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me…**_

How could he have been so blind? Soul cursed himself as he finally noticed the signs that all pointed to one thing, Maka. Every hurt look when she thought he wasn't watching, every time Blair had seemingly glared at nothing over her shoulder after she kissed him at school. He realised one thing that day, Maka was the only girl for him, nobody else.

He was in love with maka, the only girl to truly accept him, for himself.

_**You belong with me…**_

It was about two weeks after Blair had crushed his heart, and him getting injured. Two weeks of Maka constantly hovering over him, tending his wounds and making sure he was okay. Soul wasn't complaining, he wanted to ask her out, but wasn't sure how. He had a crush on his best friend, who was currently playing his nurse, again, no complaints from soul, he had only seen more reason to like her. She was beautiful to him.

He would do it, he would definitely ask Maka to be his.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe,**_

_**You belong with me?**_

Back at school three days later, he finally planned out what he was going to do, how he would ask out Maka.

Finally, he spotted her across the hall, walking towards him with a concerned look on her face. He chuckled to himself, she was still worried about him, Maka was the most kind, caring and sweet girl he knew. He had it all planned, now to ask out Maka, to hell with being cool.

Crossing about half the distance, a sudden wall of purple and yellow was in his way. His eyes narrowed. "Move." He growled ,annoyed. As far as Blair was concerned, he didn't care anymore, about anything.

"I made a huge mistake, going back to him." Blair said in a small voice, soul only rolled his eyes. She changed tactics, not noticing Maka looking at Blair with a hurt expression. Blair pushed her chest onto souls, but that didn't affect him anymore. "Please Souly-kun, i know you want me back." Soul could only cringe in disgust, he had fallen for _her? _

"No way in hell Blair." He said darkly, pushing her off and ignoring her cries of indignant protest as he focussed on maka, the best girl in the world to him. "Hey Maka, can i talk to you?" He said, she only nodded, and they walked out to a tree on the edge of school grounds.

"Soul, what did you want to-" Was as far as she got before Soul's lips were pressed against hers. _Oooooohh_, she got it now, then she stopped thinking, put her arms around souls neck, and kissed him back.

_**You belong with me,**_

He couldn't be any happier at this moment, the girl he liked had kissed him back. But he still had to ask her, and he would.

He pulled away from maka, and took her hands in his. Smirking at her now flushed face.

"So maka," He said "Will you be my girlfriend?" Maka's only reaction was her jaw dropping, and blinking a few times.

"Maka?" He was a bit worried now, would she say no? He desperately hoped not. He wasn't sure he could handle being crushed again.

Then she smiled, those pretty emerald orbs looking right at him. She giggled. "Of course i will, you dummy." And she pulled Soul in again, and this time she kissed him.

_**You belong with me….**_

In years to come, when he looked back on their relationship, this would always be one of his favourite moments. From that day onwards Maka was the only girl he ever loved, the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes. He became the happiest man on earth, and nothing would ever change that, as long as he had her by his side.

_**THE END**_

_**Wow… just, wow… i wrote this? That was my very first kissing scene, so thats why its probably the most badly written romance scene of all time. *Says while i face palm the desk***_

_**(I added one more song line on the end then what it says in the internet lyrics, i case someone notices and comments on that.)**_

_**Blame the plot bunnies! They wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote this!**_

_**I may write a sequel to this, maybe not. But before i do, i want to know what you guys thick of this so far.**_

_**One other thing, i finished this at like, 11:50 at night, but this was still bad anyway… and cheesy. The next chapter will most likely involve two things (Please note it will continue from this chapter with minor time skips, and not like, 15 years later right away, when they're all happily married with kids and stuff, I wanna have some Drama!)**_

_**1- Soul and maka have a fight, and she storm over to kid's house crying, and stays there until the twins and kid convince her to return**_

_**2- He buys maka a ring while she's at kid's house, and when she comes home, he takes her out for a romantic dinner and proposes**_

_**(And possibly plays the piano)**_

_**SOOOOOOOO… what did ya think? My first and cheesiest love scene ever, was it rubbish? Need some opinions on this. I just tend to start typing without planning my fics fist.**_

**Until next time! :P**

**Tairulz**


	2. Trouble in Paradise?

_**I thought about using another of taylor swifts song "Mine" but not all of the lyrics fit. Im not saying they ALL have to, but it just didn't seem to fit, at least not to me.**_

_**And for those of you who are really impatient for another werewolf chapter, I'm suffering MAJOR writers block, I'm lost as to where to go next. But i'm **__**SURE**__** i'll think of something!**_

_**(My friends are probably giving me crazy looks now XD )**_

_**So, as i said before, two major thing will happen**_

_**1 **__**= Maka and Soul have a fight, and maka runs to kids house, and they rest of the group comfort her**_

_**2 **__**= Soul buys her a wedding ring while she's gone, when she returns takes her to a romantic dinner and proposes**_

_**Soul and maka will have a big fight, not sure what about as i make it up as i go along. I might just skip to the end of the fight, and you all can use your imaginations.**_

_**And also i might have black star a little more mature than usual to maybe knock some sense into soul. Or just one of those rare moments of insight that happen in a lot of stories**_

_**I make this up as i type, so who knows whats gonna happen?**_

_**Hopefully not a pile of rubbish.**_

_**And also sorry for the long authors note :P**_

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**_

Fighting. That's what was happening a lot with Soul and Maka lately, it could be about the simplest of things, but if one of them had a bad temper that day, they would argue about it.

Like right now...

"Why do you have to be such an insensitive jerk!" Maka yelled, green eyes flashing with anger, or maybe rage. Point is she's angry.

"And why do _you_ have to be so controlling all the time!" Soul shouted right back. If maka wasn't so mad, she would have been slightly afraid of the look in his rage filled eyes, the red making it all the more intense.

"Well _someone_ has to take care of you, you lazy jackass!" Maka screeched. That ungrateful moron!

"Well guess _what_ princess? I DONT NEED YOU! I WAS JUST FINE ON MY OWN!" Soul bellowed, losing more patience, if it was even possible at this point, apparently it was.

He regretted saying that, when she saw the hurt take over her features. What killed him inside was the tears that ran down her cheeks, those beautiful green eyes he loved, were now so sad.

"Okay _fine! _IM GONE THEN! WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY!" And with that, she ran out the door before he could stop her, and it slammed behind her with a _BANG! _

He crossed to the couch in a daze, an sat on it, putting his head in his hands.

"No Maka, I'm not happy," He muttered to himself, "I could never be happy without you." He groaned, almost crying himself.

"What have i done?"

**WITH MAKA**

She couldn't believe it! after all they had been through together, he just brushes her off like that! He said he didn't need her, and didn't look like he even regretted saying it!

Well fine, she doesn't need him either! But a part of her still loved him, the same part which kept her crying and running recklessly without a clue where she was going. **(Its late afternoon by the way)**

When she turned into an alleyway, she accidentally bumped into a thug's back, his two friends quickly had her surrounded.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" The leader asked, his two friends laughed. Maka knew acting tough wasn't going to help her here, so she tried to talk her way out.

"Im just passing through, not staying her long." She tried to get past, but failed. The leader walked closer.

"Now why is such a pretty thing like you out here by yourself? Don't you know what happens when your out by yourself this late?" The leader jeered, the other two chuckled darkly.

A scream of pain pierced the air.

**(Now i think you know whats gonna happen without me dragging it out. And they're not gonna touch her in **_**THAT**___**way, only hurt her a little. Not so much she has to go to a hospital, just a typical minor mugging where the victim gets away with a few scratches .)**

WITH BLACK STAR

For once, Tsubaki wasn't with him. All he had said before he left home was that 'A god needs his fresh air' and she didn't question him. The thing about Tsubaki was, she never did. She trusted him.

He was wandering through death city towards Soul and Maka's house, **(Or apartment, whatever) **wondering if it was to late for a god such as himself to challenge soul to a basketball game.

Then he heard the scream. It was shrill, full of pain, and sounded oddly familiar…. A look of horror crossed his face as he realised he knew _exactly_ who it was that screamed.

"MAKA, DON'T WORRY YOUR GOD WILL SAVE YOU!" He bellowed, taking off at speed, aqua blue hair trailing behind him like a comet. Maka was like a _sister_ to him, and anyone that _dared_ to hurt her would be in a _world_ of pain when he got his hands on them.

When he finally arrived, Maka was surrounded by three thugs in an alleyway. She was trying to fight them, but they only laughed at her efforts. His face now held rage, _extreme_ rage.

**(Start running now thugs XD )**

Without a moments hesitation, he charged into battle.

"YAHOOOO! HOW DARE YOU UNWORTHY MAGGOTS HURT A GODS SISTER?!" He bellowed, and started beating up the thugs.

They tried to stop him, but once people that had nothing to do with the DWMA got Black Star in a rage, all they saw was a blur of blue and fists.

"YOUR GOD SHALL NOW HAND YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU LOWLY PEASANTS! YAHOOO!" And with a final battle cry, the fight was over, all three now unconscious and very bruised up.

He turned to Maka, eyes wide as he realised he didn't check on her before the fight.

"Maka! Are you ok? DID THOSE UNGODLY LOSERS HUR-" He was interrupted by a tired, but still conscious Maka.

"Black Star! It's ok, I'm fine. Nothing too bad happened." And with that statement, she took a few steps forward, and wobbled.

"Whoah there missy! Come here." He looped his arm under Maka's shoulders and supported her.

"Let's get you to Kid's house." Maka nodded in agreement. Black star suddenly bent down and placed his arm under Maka's knees, and lifted her up bridal style. She giggled slightly, feeling like a child.

The walk to Kid's house was mostly silent, neither knowing what to say, neither sure if they _wanted _to say something. So they walked in silence, or at least Black Star did. **(Please tell me i don't need to explain that)**

They finally arrived at Gallows Mansion **(I've just heard it called Gallows Mansion a few times, not sure if thats the right name) **and Black star set Maka down on her feet, but kept an arm around her waist to support her in case she fell. He then bashed on the door, not paying attention to the doorbell on the other side of the doorway.

"OI KID! OPEN UP ITS AN EMERGENCY! OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I-" Before Black Star could finish his sentence the door was just about _ripped _open, a very angry Liz, clad in her leopard print pyjamas, stood in the entrance.

"What the _hell _do you want now! Oh…." Her voice trailed off when she saw Maka, now shaking her head to stay awake, Pigtails swinging with the motion. Her face took on a look of fright.

"Kid get your shinigami _ass _down here before i break something!" She hollered, followed by a...

"NOOOOOO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE! THAT WOULD MAKE THE HOUSE _ASYMMETRICAL_!"

Liz death-glared at the staircase the voice came from. "Take Maka to the couch while i go get Mr. Moody from his symmetry cave." Black Star snickered as Liz disappeared, until Maka weakly swatted his arm.

**WITH LIZ / PATTY / KID**

Getting kid down to Maka to help her wounds went something like this:

LIZ: PATTY COME HERE!

PATTY: Hiya sissy, watch need?

LIZ: Maka's hurt, we need kid, so i need your help to get him.

*Both go to kids room* (Where all is symmetrical lol)

PATTY: YO KID GET YOUR ASS MOVING BEFORE I TRASH THE WHOLE HOUSE

KID: *GASP* YOU WOULDN'T!

PATTY: *EVIL SMILE* OH, I WOULD ZEBRA

KID: I AM NOTHING! IM ASYMETRICAL GARBAGE!

*Both Liz and Patty drag kid down the stairs.*

**BACK WITH MAKA & BLACK STAR**

He couldn't believe it, the nerve of those jerks! Hurting maka like that was just a way, he almost pitied them, if soul had been there, they wouldn't have lived to see the next sunrise.

He grinned. _Almost _pitied them_._

**NOW JUST MAKA**

She felt dizzy, and weak right now, although she was trying not to let Black Star know, he'd fuss over her, in that rough way of his.

As she was trying to clear her head, she heard a gasp, and turned around to see Kid staring at her with a slack jaw, and wide eyes.

"Maka!" He cried with a dramatic rush across the room to stand infant of the couch she was resting on.

"Oh my god Maka, what _happened_ to you?"

_**OH MY GOD YAY! Another chapter done, i feel so accomplished right now. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an angry mob waiting for another Werewolf chapter. its HALFWAY done, I'm working on it. Promise!**_

_**So not to much romance in this chapter, mostly drama and Maka getting mugged by some thugs. (Who don't have names)**_

_**I tend to ramble in my authors notes, but most of the time i will have something i think is important about. Otherwise it's explaining WHY i haven't updated a story.**_

_**AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THATS SYMMETRICAL DO NOT COMMENT ON MY GODDAM GRAMMAR!**_

_**Anyway, this chapter set up the drama for later, and built some suspense. I hope you like this chapter, not my best but , meh.**_

_**COME ON GUYS I NEED SOME REVIEWS DAMMIT!**_

_**Cya next time! :D**_

_**Tairulz**_


	3. Regrets and Ring Shopping

**Okay peoples, i have FINALLY been motivated enough to bring you another instalment of "You belong with me"**

**I actually didn't originally intend to write the thug scene in the original mental script, but hey, things happen don't they?**

**Depending how long i can drag this out, it may be one or two more chapters. Plus a prologue.**

**So basically, Kids about to have a major freak-out over Maka's (Minor) wounds, cause he just seems to fit the medic type.**

**So this was an unusually short authors note, well theres not really much to say…. except…**

_**I DO NOT FREAKING OWN SOUL EATER!**_

_**OTHERWISE IT WOULD HAVE HAD ROMANCE IN IT DAMMIT!**_

_**Anyways, let the chapter begin! :D**_

WITH KID

Oh my god! What on earth _happened _to Maka? As soon as i saw her nearly unconscious on the couch, all wounds still visible, all symmetry was forgotten. A friend was in trouble!

We were all good friends, but over time, it became more like one big family. Then i was angry, someone messes with _my _family, someone's gonna pay… Soul didn't do this did he? He didn't _seem _like the type to hit, but you never knew with people… if i find out he _did_, lets just say a concussion would seem completely harmless…

But tending to maka was more important. I just had to find out what was wrong.

"Maka, who _did _this to you?" i asked, mentally vowing to hunt the culprit down later. "Did Soul hit y-"

"No Kid, Soul's not like that and you know it." Black Star interrupted, eerily quiet for once.

I set to work immediately, vowing to get an explanation later…

_**WITH SOUL**_

Dammit! I was _such _an idiot! I really regretted saying those things to Maka now, i cursed myself. But it was too late, she was gone.

And i was miserable.

Before i could wallow even further in my misery, my phone started ringing. In a vain hope that it was Maka, i just about _ripped_ through the apartment looking for the phone.

When i finally found it in-between two couch cushions, to my disappointment, it was Liz.

Before i could even say hello, my ears were getting blown out by her yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE BASTARD!"

"Is Maka with you?" I had to know where she was to make sure she was safe and not hurt somewhere.

"OF COURSE SHE IS JACKASS! SHE'S BAWLING HER FUCKING EYES OUT! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU JERK?!"

_**( 0.0 …. wow, angry Liz…scary)**_

"We got in a fight Liz, i said some things i shouldn't have-"

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! YOU BETTER HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE UP FOR THIS OR I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS!"

"Well, i actually do, but i can't tell you right now ok?"

"I BETTER GET THE DETAILS LATER EATER OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

And with that, she hung up.

I wasn't lying, i actually did have a plan, we had been dating for almost a year now, and i couldn't imagine life without her. No other girl, not Blair, not nobody could even _hope_ to replace her.

I left the apartment, and got on my motorbike.

When i arrived at my destination, (a jewellery store) as soon as i walked in, this redhead assistant girl came up to me, swaying her hips suggestively.

_"Oh great.." _I thought. "Can i help you?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Actually yeah, where can i find the engagement rings?" Her face fell immediately, i smirked mentally. Her trying to seduce me would never work, i was here to buy something special for Maka, the only girl i _ever _wanted to be with.

"Sure, they're over here." Her voice held a slightly monotone edge to it, clearly upset her little 'plan' didn't work.

When i saw all the many rings on display, my jaw fell open slightly. So many to choose from. But i had to stop gawking and ask myself, what would Maka like on her engagement ring?

Maka had told me one time that she'd read somewhere in one of those trashy gossip magazines, that some girls like huge-ass expensive diamonds on their rings. But i knew her well enough to know that wasn't what she'd want in a ring.

Then i saw the perfect one.

It had a silver band, with a delicate step-cut ruby gemstone on a barely visible setting, that slightly curled around the corners of the ruby. I don't know how many carrots there were and all that other technical stuff, but it looked cool enough to put on Maka's finger.

**(i'll explain at the end notes.)**

I pointed it out to the girl, whose name tag read '-', i followed her over to the cash register, where i quickly paid.

She had a painfully obvious fake smile on her face, and she said to me, "Good luck with your proposal, have a nice day." I only nodded politely before trying not to make it look like i wanted to just run like hell out of there.

When i got home, i hid the small box that contained the ring in my drawer, buried underneath messy clothes. Not the best place for a ring, i know, but it's the only place i could think of.

Now onto planning how i was gonna do it. If Maka was actually here, she would have whacked me over the head for being so disorganised about something so important.

First, i called the restaurant she had been gushing over with Liz on the phone. I told the manager on the phone my plan, and he was more than happy to help me out. He even told me he'd give us some free champagne. That was nice of him.

Then i arranged for some flowers to be sent to Kid's house for Maka, who i knew would still be there. I sent her favourite type of flowers, carnations, and they were a rich emerald green just like her rare, beautiful eyes. It would at least get her to talk to me, and hear me out over dinner, which is when i would propose.

I already had a suit, and i assumed that Liz would no doubt take charge of what Maka would wear, so that was covered, another thing done.

Now there was only one more thing to get. The girl. The only girl i really was ever this serious about, who i could actually _see _myself settling down with.

As cheesy and totally uncool as it sounded….

I loved Maka Albarn, until death do us part, and even longer.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**OMG HE'S GONNA PROPOSE TO MAKA! **_

**I'm sorry, i put off the ending again. But then it does build up suspense, and adds more Drama in… at least i think it adds some drama to the story.**

**And i made this way cheesier than it probably should be, but thats what happens when you pretty much make it up as you go along without a plan. I'm too lazy for plans anyway.**

**Wow… Soul actually doing something cliche and cheesy as ring shopping? But hey, he loves her.**

**I googled how to describe a ring, hope i did Ok, if not, just type into google images "Ruby engagement rings" and pick one.**

**Same thing with the ruby, i researched gem cut-types, and then typed step-cut ruby into images as well.**

**And why carnations you ask? Simple, they're my mothers favourite type of flower. I live with her, i should know.**

**So how did i do with the cliche stuff guys? I hope i wrote it well, and not like one of those lousy cheesy romances your likely to start gagging at.**

**So anyway, thats all for now**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**

**(Cause i rule you all! XD lol)**


	4. Letters, Flowers and Dress-Hunting

**Hello again… long time no see for this story isn't it?**

**I know i take AGES to actually update something, and just today i posted the 11th chapter to "Princess of the Werewolves" and i went looking through my other stories…**

**And so i thought, hey, why not update this to?**

**As of tomorrow (I was sick today) I will officially be on two-week term holidays. So not many excuses if i don't update FAIRLY soon**

**And i was squealing non-stop yesterday. I was at the shops with Super Shadow21 hanging out, and i saw the NEWEST Skulduggery Pleasant book "Last Stand of Dead Men"! I was so happy, and practically BEGGED mum to let me buy it. **

**(And she did, awesome!) **

**So, since I've never had a boyfriend myself, i don't know personally how this romantic stuff works, but I've read enough stories and fan fictions to have at least a basic idea**

**Oh, one more thing;**

**I realised i forgot to give the assistant at the jewellery store a name, and just left it as '-'…. and I'm giving her a name now, it shall be Jenny **

**(No offence intended to all Jenny's of the world)**

**I hope you're not to disappointed :D**

_**START OF CHAPTER:**_

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

It had been two days since i left home. I was happy me and Soul weren't fighting anymore….

But i missed him.

Those ruby eyes that i could just look at and be content, his unusual shock of white hair, even his rare sharp teeth. I missed him, a lot. I sighed, and Liz must have heard me, because she led (More like dragged) me into the kitchen.

"Maka, whats wrong?" She asked.

"I just… i just miss home is all."

She opened her mouth to reply to me. But i would never find out what it was she would have said, because at that moment the mansions loud and monotone doorbell rang out loud and clear for all of us to hear.

"Maka, there's a package for you." Kid called. Liz and i exchanged confused glances, before both of us headed to the front door.

"Who's it from kid?" I asked, Liz nodded in agreement, also wanting to know. Thank god Patty was sleeping right now or we'd never hear the end of it. Ever.

"It doesn't say, but thee is a letter with your name on it." Kid said, handing me said letter. It was a fancy rich cream paper, with only my name, 'Maka' printed on the front in neat writing.

I opened the package first, handing the letter to Liz to open after. The package was fairly small, just big enough to hold a tiny vase. (Thats the closest i can get to size comparison.)

When i opened it, there was a bouquet of emerald green carnations, which happened to be my favourite flower. Who would know that? Wait, only one person knew me that well. I had a suspicion who ha sent this.

I motioned with my hand, and without a word Liz handed me the letter. We all walked to the closest lounge room to the front door and sat down on the plush seats.

The letter read;

_To Maka_

_Please forgive me, i didn't mean what i said. I'll do my best to tell you how much you mean to me, I've never been good with words though, but you already knew that._

_Without you here, nothing else in the world could make me feel better, nothing could be as painful as you leaving me for good. You mean the world to me, i could never find enough words to describe how beautiful, kind, and caring you are to me._

_If you really never want to see me again, i'll understand that. At least come to dinner with me, so we can talk things through. If you agree, i'll be waiting at the front gate of Kids mansion at 8:00pm, i really hope you do. I don't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_Love Soul_

I stared at the letter in shock, Soul always had a hard time expressing his feelings with words, and this letter was so _un_-Soul, i had a hard time processing the words.

Liz gently took the letter from my hands, eyes widening as she read from start to end.

**LIZ'S P.O.V**

When i took the letter from Maka, i was already stunned. But when i read all of it from start to finish, my eyes widened as i processed the words.

I knew Soul was upset, but this letter was full of classic romantic phrases that were _unlike _the Soul we all knew. Wow, he could be really sweet and emotional when he felt like it, but only around Maka i guess.

I silently passed it ti kid, his eyes widening to as he read it.

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

Was Soul really that sorry? We usually had our fights, but Soul was acting like i had just moved across country with another man. Not that i would ever leave him like that though.

"He said he would wait outside at Eight." Kid stated, and then looked up at me, "Are you going to meet him?" Without hesitation, i nodded, and Liz's face lit up like she just won the lottery.

"Do you know _what _this means?!" She squealed, shaking me a little in the process. "_Shopping_!" On no, shopping with Liz would mean…

"I already know your going to take it, here Liz." And with that, Kid hand her a shiny black credit card with a skull on the back.

"Come on Maka! Let's go!" She squealed once more, before dragging me out the door and into a shiny black car. What is it with Kid and shiny black things?

We drove past the edge of Death City, worrying me a little, i rarely strayed out of the city's edge. Liz must have seen my nervous expression, cause she spoke.

"Don't worry Maka, we'll be there soon. It's not to far past the desert.

We arrived at a _huge _department store outside of Death City's desert. (Yes, we traveled _that _far, it's really quick by car)

The building was a typical store for someone with _way _to much money to spend, and Kid was rich enough for that. Consequently, Liz and Patty were to, being his weapons, he seemed to look at Liz a little different though.

"Come on Maka! I wanna see the dress!" Liz whined. It was my 5th dress i tried on, but Liz would say it was too plain.

It was a one-shoulder empire line formal dress, and it was a rich purple. I liked it, but would Liz? One way to find out, i took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of the changing room stall i was in.

As soon as i did, i heard Liz gasp, and then i saw her jaw drop, staring at me with a shocked awe.

"Wow Maka, you look so pretty in that." Then she pushed me back towards the changing room i was in before.

"Were buying this! No arguments Maka!" I sighed and changed back into my normal clothes, or more accurately, Liz's. I forgot to bring anything other than my phone and it's charger when i ran out of the apartment.

We walked out to the front and paid for the dress (Liz refused to tell me the exact price) and the drive back to Kid's house was mostly silent, with the occasional small-talk.

Liz was talented when it came to fashion, i'll give her that. In the time before Soul was due to arrive, she did my hair, painted both my toe and finger nails, and gave me some of her high-heels from her own collection. All too soon, the clock was showing 8:00, when Soul said he'd be in front of Kid's house.

I was a nervous wreck, i'll admit that now. The walk to the gate was full of me mentally panicking.

Soul, sure enough, was waiting for me at the other side in a classic black pinstripe suit, that i secretly thought looked good on him. He turned when he heard me approaching, and smiled at me.

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

I had everything covered. The place, the suit, even the flowers i sent to her, were accompanied with a type of letter i _never _imagined myself writing.

All i needed was for Maka to show up, and even if she was still mad as hell at me, i would still be happy that she came.

All afternoon was really boring. usually, i would ask Maka what _she _wanted to do, and she would pick something girly or completely boring. We would end up arguing again, and later on just sit together on the couch.

But despite all the arguing, she was the only girl i could see having a future with. The one girl who makes me happy and accepts me for who i am, and not how much money i can give her. I would love Maka until the day i die. (That was very cliche)

So when i heard her walking up to me, with what was obviously the sound of high-heels clacking, i turned to face her, and smiled. Not smirking, just smiling. I did smirk internally when i saw her blush a little and smile back at me.

I just hoped to whatever god was out there right now this dinner went well, it would kill me if i lost the girl of my dreams.

_**END OF CHAPTER:**_

**Alright, an extra chapter then what i originally planned. Otherwise, this ONE chapter would have been, like, 11,000 words and the size of a small fan fiction on its own. Not what i really want to happen. (Over-exaggerating but oh well)**

**So this chapter builds suspense for the next one, which all of you should know will be the previously mentioned dinner in which Soul proposes to Maka.**

**Even though this chapter doesn't have TOO much romance, the next chapter will. I will try, but it'll probably turn out awkward. I really hope not…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story so far**

**Cya next Chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
